


Unexpected Outcomes

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, MagoSoph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: It’s rare for Sophia Sakharov and Shido Magoroku to get into major fights with one another. They had no reason to, really. But they do make a pretty small deal out of tiny problems, thanks to Sophia's annoyance and her icy temper, and thanks to Magoroku’s cockiness and being petty. It happens sometimes.
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: My MagoSoph Can





	Unexpected Outcomes

Honestly. He never expected this to happen.

It’s rare for Sophia Sakharov and Shido Magoroku to get into major fights with one another. They had no reason to, really. But they do make a pretty small deal out of tiny problems, thanks to Sophia's annoyance and her icy temper, and thanks to Magoroku’s cockiness and being petty. It happens sometimes. 

This was one of those days. They ended up in an argument that made him upset.

This time, it was thanks to Kyoya. The basis of their argument this time. This is the part he hates but he supposed it can’t be helped. The last thing he wanted was to see her leave, but he’ll chase her and shout for her to come back. He always did.

Tears began to form and he started to cry. Emotions clouded his judgment. Hastily he turned away from her. He ran out of the castle crying in a panic after the fight. His chest felt heavy as if there’s something weighing it down. He found it hard to breathe. They rarely got into fights before, and never felt the need to fight about much. When they did it usually ended up with one of them leaving.

Sophia stood there and watched. With Gallows at her side. 

That hurts… 

Magoroku was left heartbroken. His chest hurts. His heart hurts. Everything hurts. His mind was racing and so was his heart. Stop this! Please, make this all stop! Make it stop! Why him? 

“Why me?!”

The paths were always so devoid of any life, or monsters, or sprites of the death. The sky was dark. 

Beneath lies the Underworld, a gloomy and dismal place. As dark as it sounds in the myths. You see, the underworld was a rather dark place. The land with already burnt down trees and empty pathways leaning miles away. A cold atmosphere that was buried deep.

And there sat a single large castle that belonged to the king, The God of the Underworld. 

The walls weren’t any better, it was rusty and crimson; stained by the blood and carnage of those who lived here. Being mingled with the faint grey. That sound of the weak, weeping and begging out of desperation danced around the air. The melody of tunes everyone had to face here. 

The tainted windows were barely open to reveal the red and dark sky that plague the world. The smell of death was a common smell for all who lived below in the Underworld. A horrid smell of fresh blood filled the air outside.

The main throne room was rather large as someone sat at the end of it. A room that was dimly colored with purple and red. The crimson blood of those who wronged in the real world. As luminescence softly poured in from the edges, revealing the light from above.

He was far from the castle now.

The world has fallen silent.

He felt alone. Abandoned. 

“I can’t believe this is happening!” 

He didn’t want things to go back to how they were before. 

Shido Magoroku was the king of the Underworld, the god of Death itself. He took control at a young age, thanks to his Papa. He loved his prominence of power, he needed it. He loved the attention and praise. He simply couldn’t live without it. However, it felt as if even that wasn’t enough to him. Deep down something wasn’t there. He couldn’t help but feel a prick of something inside of his chest as if something was missing. Or rather, someone else was missing. He felt lonely.

_ It’s only natural that I claim a seat that’s above the masses!  _ As a god, he’s better than everyone else here, he knew that. It’s not my fault that I’m better than everyone else! He saw himself as superior, the need to be in control ran high for him. He needed to be.

Naturally. He claims his seat at the top, believing that he was better than everyone else. It’s not his fault, he knew that. Ever since he was younger, his father had trained him for this day, to finally take over the underworld. The god of death had no friends. Of course, he had servants and the skeletons of the dead but he believed that was different. They weren’t the same, he didn’t see them as his equals.

_ I’ll admit it’s tough at the top. You know sometimes being a prodigy can get a bit lonely. _

Despite it all, something felt missing. As if there’s something he’s met to have. He ruled the whole Underworld alone without any help, only with servants that he believed are below him.

He’ll admit that he grew quite fond of Sophia’s commany, he needed her commany. 

Huh?

He halted his steps. As he blinked, confusingly.

He noticed something odd: a path, a string of paper. 

“What’s this?”

How strange. His navy eyes focused confusingly at the paper. What in the world….?

**_Crackle. Crackle. Crackle._ **

He knew that sound, a sound that seemed familiar to him. Bones shifted. He looked in front of him. He was faced with a few of his Death Rulers, glaring at him. Their black devoid eye sockets glisten with color. As if they were planning something, or rather, angry at something.

Magoroku brought a hand up, “Wh-What do you want?”

He heard them laugh, mockingly that made his skin crawl. They shifted closer and Magoroku took a step back. It glided across the broad, closer towards him. He could tell that something was off. He knew that.

“Stay away! Don’t come any closer!” 

He shouted at the monster as he brought his hand up. He’d hope that they would soon grow bored and run away. He lowered his knees. His body shivered uncontrollably. He had nothing to possibly defend himself from it and he wasn’t that physically built to fight off a monster like this. He knew he couldn’t fight them. He nervously backed away, fearing for only the worse to come.

What should he do!?

He felt sweat begin to pour and he was on the edge. 

He gasped and yelped as he winced. He felt the tight grip of strings around his arm, pressing the fabric tightly around his skin, he winced. “Wh-What are you doing?” He shouted loudly in a complaint. He squirmed underneath their gasping, trying to break free. Let go! Go away! Stop this!

Before he knew, he was grabbed and yanked away. The ropes tightly against his body. Too tight! It was suffocating! He yelped as he was tied to a thick poll as his monsters surrounded him. 

He was tied down to a thick pull of his feet off the ground and he dramatically shifted out of fear. His eyes widened from shock and panic. Tears began to form the corner of his eyes. 

“Huuh!? If it's money you want I can give you all of it! Stop it!”

Of course, they wouldn’t listen to him. As he continued to whine further and dramatically squirmed in the chains, trying to break free, he wasn’t physically strong enough to do that. 

Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!

His mind began to race further, his breathing began thick. He begged. He panicked further.

They’re monsters! 

Someone, save him!

Anyone!

Sophia! Oh, Sophia… come back quickly!

_ Sophia! _

“That’s enough.” 

“Huh?” He blinked as he heard a familiar stern voice. 

Everything seems to stop. He turned to the voice, his lips parted. Why, she’s...

Sophia came in. She held her rod tightly against her grip. She kept her clutch tightly in her hold. She had no time for this. 

“Disappear.”

She glared daggers at the monsters. Annoyance filled her core, feeding her emotions. That was masked by a bitter scowl. They had no time for this.

The monster wouldn’t dare oppose her or even attack her as they float away. Her power of ice was seemingly far to powerful for the Death Rulers army. Her power was enough to drive the monster away from them as she annoyingly watched it swiftly leave. She coldly watched it leave from the area. She stood there for a moment, simply watching the scene.

“Geh, they were so close!” Gallows said.

It’s not long before she went over to Magoroku to untied the rope chained to him.

He blinked confusingly, “S-Sophia…?!” 

Tears were already formed from the corner of his eyes as he glanced up at her. Was this a dream? Was he already dreaming? He couldn’t believe it. He’d recognize her anywhere. He felt his chest tightened. It squeezed tightly. His heart was beating fast.

She frowned as her eyes narrowed, she glanced back at him. Looking at him in pity. At this point, it would be bad if their current relationship stayed as it was now. It’s best if they fixed things right away.

He was in disbelief. Sophia, out of all people, saved him from being blown by his own monsters! He couldn’t believe it! He never expected that she would come here. Imagine that! The girl coming in to save him from harm like this! Unbelievable! 

She was still mad at him, wasn’t she? So why come back to get him?

“Honestly.” The tight grip felt like it was loosening as she began to untighten. “You’re so much trouble.”

She said nothing more. 

He felt the grip of the chains grew weaker as they dropped to the floor, he clumsy landed on his feet, trying not to clumsily trip to the floor. As shaky as the ground felt. His legs lowered. He felt a weight of his chest being lifted. He felt relieved. He’s glad that it’s all settled, and now he’s out of the tight chains and ropes of their annoying monsters. How dare they!

She stepped to the side and watched him as he got his footing on the floor.

He turned to her, “Why did you come back here?”

“For you.” She said. “You ran off crying after our fight.”

“I-I can explain!”

“There won’t be any need for that. I already know why. It’s all right.”

Oh? She did? Tears began to form again. His chest began to feel all fuzzy again. His heart hammered. He frowned as his brows furrowed. He began to sniff as he continued to stare at her. 

So it’s true, she did chase after him, too. Not only that but to resolve the issue and make amends with him. Is that what she wanted? Magoroku felt a tug in his chest. He felt guilt. Shame. His pride being ripped from him. The first time he’d never felt those feelings  **_EVER_ ** . Well, for anything else that is.

“I’m so sorry!” He rushed up to her and rubbed his head below her chest. He placed his arms around her, clinging to her. He felt safe in her strange warmth. He doesn’t want her to leave him. To be abandoned. Please, he needed her. It felt only natural. He trusts her. “P-Please forgive me!”

She was taken off guard but didn’t push him away or mock him. She didn’t seem bothered by his sudden actions either. She simply allowed it without any words. She just stood still, watching him without being bothered.

They were like this for a few moments. Magoroku was crying again.

Once he started to feel better, he let himself slip from her gasps and let go of her.

Good. Now that’s all settled. He felt much better now.

“Uh… so what should we do now?”

“For the time being, I think we should head back to the castle.” She turned to the pathway, “They’re waiting for us to return.”

“Yeah, good thinking.” He agreed to her plans, “I forgot!” 

“Come.”

He began to wander off and he flinched,

“Sophia! Wait for me!” Hastily he changed after her and caught up to her quickly.

They both walked on the pathway towards the castle.

Magoroku grew annoyed, gritting his teeth. “Those monsters and Death Rulers... How dare they betray the king! I'll make sure to return the favor.”

"The guards should handle this, don't you think?"

He paused. “Yeah, good thinking.”

Good thing on the way back that no one tried to mess with them, despite being malicious monsters they had a strange fear of Sophia. They respected her enough to back away, even without her dagger glares. 

Once they got back home, they were met with two familiar men dressed in black. Oomori Retsu and Davide Yamazaki.

“Where were you two?” A redhead questioned as he met their gaze. “We were looking for you both in the castle but couldn’t find you.” She could tell that Oomori Retsu was skeptical of her, still. Despite being in the castle for a few months now. His eyes glint coldly when he notices the girl. He didn’t trust her. “The castle was left without a leader.”

“I… We were…”

Sophia stared stoically.  _ Stay out of my business.  _ Not their business to know where they were or what they were doing. In truth, Oomori Retsu and Davide Yamazaki weren’t at all knowing about this. 

“Ha, you two probably ran off to do some fucking nasty shit, I bet.” Davide said, “You brought a girl here for a reason, didn’t you?”

Sophia narrowed her eyes. She wasn’t fond of what the man was implying. Disgusting. 

Magoroku shoulders tensed, “Eh!! Of course, not! Don’t be crazy!” He felt uncomfortable, uneasy. He felt his cheeks begin to burn. “There’s no way we’d do that!” He didn’t bring her out for THAT. It never even crossed his mind before, either! 

Before Magoroku could say something that’ll embarrass them or make a fool out of himself. She lifted her hand.

He gasped as he felt a sharp sensation of pain coursing through his body, sensing himself getting weaker as he lost his footing to stand. He lost his standing as he finally descended to the floor. He felt a sudden pain in his neck as his legs went out.

Magoroku slump into her arms as she caught him. She grabbed him by the waist to keep him from fully slumping to the floor.

“It seems King Shido is tired from all his hard work.” Enough to talk about our plans. She stared with them, appearing as professional as she could as she was explaining. “Excuse us.”

She ignored the two men as she began to dragged him off out of the room with him.

She dragged him out of the room.

“Honestly.” He continues to drag him before halting, his hand on her lap, “You’re so much trouble.” Staring at the boy with narrowed eyes in annoyance and pity, allowing him to rest on her lap for a little.

Once he was able to walk again, she let go and he stood up. 

The two walked down the hallways together, side by side. 

He rubbed the back of his neck, still feeling a little sore. “My neck suddenly hurt a lot. Maybe I’m working too hard.”

She nodded, “Da.”

They walked in silence next to each other. They made it into the large private hallways, towards their room.

Huh? He noticed her walking towards her own room.

“Sophia? Where are you going?”

“I’m going to my room.”

“Wait! Don’t leave me!” He lightly grabbed her arm. She turned to look at him. “Please, stay.”

“Fine.”

They two got ready for bed. This time, he wore his pink-colored pajama set. And she wore her fancy light blue nightgown. They got onto his bed, it wasn’t small but it wasn’t that large, either. 

Sophia didn’t mind sleeping in the same room as him, in fact, she trusted him enough and she knew that he wouldn’t do anything to harm her or anything immortal while she was asleep. That wasn’t like Shido to do. Even if he was petty. He seemed to be more worried about her health and if she was okay. She noticed how he tends to worry a lot.

They stared at each other from the darkness.

Magoroku ended up falling asleep first as he curved up, a smile plastered on his face. His arms were near the pillows. Sophia was wide awake, simply staring at him from the darkness. Rest rarely came to her on most nights, her mind was always so busy. His hands were near the pillow and kept together. She likes him this way. She grew fond of it. He wasn’t complaining or doing something insane. But still, quiet, and relaxed. He looked like a small child. A teddy bear that could hold her. Her teddy bear.

She reached over, grabbing his hands, holding onto them. They were warm. Her hands were slim and small, pale white but it was a perfect fit for him. Like locking a puzzle piece. She had perfect size to hold hands with.

“I’m going to rest a little.”

She closed her eyes and began to drift away.

Sophia was first aroused in the morning. There’s no sun in the underworld but one could easily tell the time on the clock. She was always a morning bird, despite being a late sleeper.

She glanced at the boy, who was still sleeping as well.

He, too, was an early bird, for the most part.

She removed herself from the bed.

**_KNOCK._ **

She heard a knock at the door. Someone’s on the other side. She’s aware of that. She couldn’t ignore it either. She walked towards the door.

She stoically opened the door, being ready to respond to whoever it was that was on the other side. “What can I do for you?” 

She was faced with the two men on the other side. As expected, it was Oomori Retsu and Davide Yamazaki again. They noticed that the girl responded, causing them to raised a few brows. She knew that they knew that she had her own room next to the king but not the same room.

“Oh, so you’re sharing a room now, huh?” 

She ignored that. 

“Do you want to see him?”

“Yes. He has important duties.”

“I’m well aware of that.”

“Where is the king?” Retsu really didn’t trust her enough. She could tell by his question. It was so apparent.

“He’s asleep right now.” She said, “Do you want me to wake him for you?”

“Sure, tell him to meet us at the main throne room as quickly as possible. It’s important.”

“Perfect. I’ll let him know.”

Her expression doesn’t change as she finally closed the door and moved. She walked over to the boy.

He groaned as he got up from the bed, “Who was at the door?”

“No one important.”

“Oh?”

“Get ready right away.”

She hastily used her powers to change him from his clothes. He blinked as he was now sitting on his butt on the bed. He was surprised.

Magoroku instantly stood up, “Wh-What’s going on?”

“They want us.”

“Huh?”

“Come with me.”


End file.
